


Rainy Day

by baekgasme



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekgasme/pseuds/baekgasme
Summary: Damn for the rain that suddenly fell, damn for Kihyun, and damn it, why did his pants form a big bulge?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction in english, english is not my native language, and I'm still learning. sorry if there is a grammar error

_Zraasshhh_

"Ah shit!"

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

"Damn rain."

I wiped my hair which was wet because of the sudden rain. Fortunately, the bus stop was not far from where I had been walking, so I wasn't so wet with water drops coming down from the sky.

"Hyunwoo?"

While I was busy checking the files in my bag, I heard the gentle voice of someone calling my name doubtfully. Not a female voice, but a soft voice of a man. I turned to the sound source that was right behind me. My eyes rounded when I saw who called my name.

"Ah, that's you! I think I got the wrong person hahaha."

I was stunned when I saw him laughing. Ah shit, I still like the beautiful curved eyes that form the crescent when he laughs.

"Kihyun?"

He is Yoo Kihyun. My crush in college.

* * *

"Come in Hyunwoo, don't hesitate haha."

Hyunwoo entered into Kihyun's apartment after being invited by his owner. His eyes looked around the not-so-spacious room. There are only two sofas - one single sofa and one long gray sofa, fur carpet, sideboard and 32inch TV.

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'll make you something to warm your body."

Kihyun walked first toward the room which was behind a large bookshelf - which functions as a divider between the living room and the kitchen. Hyunwoo walked behind him slowly — as if he didn't want to make the slightest noise.

He sat in one of the chairs at the dining table while Kihyun made a glass of hot tea. Again he looked around, starting from the bookshelves, and oh, pausing for a moment in the chewy chunks wrapped in tight jeans — looking very tempting to squeeze, before looking back in the other direction.

_Tak_

"Drink up, I'll get a dry towel in my room for a minute."

Hyunwoo just nodded stiffly and said thank you vaguely. His eyes accidentally saw a small bulge on Kihyun's chest because his wet clothes became dreamy. He swallowed hard, his brain began to project inappropriate activities between himself and Kihyun.

His hand reached for the tea cup in front of him. He drank the tea slowly. Trying to calm down from the illusion that is not worth thinking about. When about to drink the slightly sweet hot liquid for the second time, Hyunwoo was shocked by Kihyun's arrival. Instead of gulping down the liquid, he ejected it out soaking the surface of the table.

No. Kihyun didn't turn into a ghost or whatever. He only changed his clothes with a white bathrobe that showed his smooth thighs, because the length of the bathrobe only reached half Kihyun's thighs. And also Hyunwoo could see Kihyun's chest that was exposed freely because the straps of clothes were tied carelessly.

_Cough cough!_

Bad luck for him. On a rainy day where the air should be cold, Hyunwoo felt rather hot. Especially when his eyes again saw the bulge in Kihyun's chest accidentally — but this time without a hitch, something between his legs began to twitch indistinctly. And it was very torturous.

"Are you okay, Hyunwoo?"

Kihyun asked in a worried voice. His flattent hand moves slowly rubbing the back of Hyunwoo's neck. And Hyunwoo could see Kihyun's chest which was slightly filled clearly when Kihyun stood up — slightly bent down beside him.

Damn it! Damn for the damn rain that suddenly falls. Damn for Kihyun. And damn for his penis that was bulging down there. Hopefully Kihyun doesn't see it.

"I am _cough_ alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, dry your hair with this towel. I will prepare warm water and a change clothes for you."

Before Hyunwoo could prevent Kihyun, the man had already returned to his room. He can only sigh resignedly. He wiped his hair using the small towel that Kihyun had given, then glanced at his pants which formed a tent. Well maybe soaking in warm water can clear the contents of his head.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

I have finished preparing warm water for Hyunwoo, and now is time to look for clothes that will fit his big body.

I went out of bathroom and opened the closet door which was right in front of bathroom in my room. I see one by one the clothes that are in my closet, and ah, Wonho's clothes are still left behind a few more pieces here. Well, hopefully this will fit Hyunwoo.

After putting dry clothes — and underwear, of course — in bathroom, I went straight out of the room to kitchen. There, I saw Hyunwoo struggling with the contents of his bag. Maybe he is checking whether the files are wet or not, I don't know.

"Hyunwoo."

I called his name, and I could see he was surprised when he heard my voice. Gosh, am I scary to him? Certainly not. Stupid mind.

"Y-yes?"

Oh why did he stammer like that?

"The water is ready, just go into my room, the bathroom is in the corner of the room. And I have put the clothes in bathroom."

"O-oh alright, excuse me first."

He got up after putting his bag on chair, then walked a little down and hurried toward my room.

"Ah, he's still as sweet as before."

For a moment I laughed at my words earlier.

* * *

Warm water is indeed the most effective way to clear my mind, and it also calms my cock of course. After soaking for about 10 minutes in bathtub, finally this fucking penis gave up too.

I already wore the clothes Kihyun provided. Well, even though it's a bit small, but at least I can still use it. While drying my hair, I open the bathroom door. And the view that I saw really made my eyes jump out of their place.

There, in front of opened wardrobe, Kihyun was on tiptoe — trying to get clothes in the top drawer. However, that is not what makes me almost depressed. The most surprising thing is, he did not wear any clothes on his body. The bathrobe that was in use is now lying on the floor.

_Yoo Kihyun really tested Son Hyunwoo's faith._

My head was throbbing, and I could feel the head between my thighs also throbbing. Slowly it began to stand up straight again, and made a big bulge in my short pants.

Oh damn it. Now he even looked down. That makes his ass facing right at me. I can see the wrinkled hole, also his cock hanging between his thighs.

Go to hell with it all. Which man would survive if you were presented with a scene like this. Not me of course.

I walked slowly. When right behind Kihyun, I immediately hugged his waist and put my erection still wrapped in my pants on his ass. His body jerked in surprise, then he turned to me quickly. His hand tried to let go of my hand, but I increasingly tightened my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing Hyunwoo ?!"

His eyes rounded in surprise to see me. His hands are still faithfully pulling my hand so that it is free from his waist. I looked into his eyes, surprised of course to dominate his gaze more, but I knew there was something else behind it.

"What are you doing, Kihyun? Not wearing anything and standing right in front of bathroom. You intend to test me hm?"

I whispered right in his ears. Then I licked his ear lobes, making his body brill. My hand moves squeezing Kihyun's cock that is still sleeping. While the other hand twisted his nipples which had stiffened due to the cold.

"Hngg ..."

  
My tongue moved to his white neck. I wet his neck with my saliva until sparkled. Then move again to his shoulder. I carved a bluish red color on the white canvas.

Kihyun can only groan. His hand turned squeezing my hand as I shake his cock quickly. His chest swelled when I squeezed and pinched his red nipples. His head looked resignedly leaning on my shoulder. 

Seeing him in a state of resignation like this made my cock increasingly rebellious down there by the way.

I speed up my hand on his cock. His body shook when he got his first ejaculation. I lowered my pants to the knee, then I apply Kihyun sperm that dirty my hands on my cock that was throbbing asking for attention.

I pulled his butt to the top, and Kihyun could not help laying his hands on the cupboard. Without warning, I immediately put my cock into Kihyun's hole at a time.

He screamed in pain, but I didn't care. I pulled my cock again until just the head was inside, then put it back quickly and strongly. I repeated it until the sound of Kihyun's pain turned into a sigh of pleasure.

"Aghhhh ahhh"

His sigh made me even more excited to boost his hole. My hand is playing again on his chest. I pulled Kihyun's nipples strongly, twirling it occasionally.

Kihyun increasingly sighed loudly, his hips joined in moving in the opposite direction to my movements. His hands shake his own cock. Five minutes later we picked up the pleasure together.

* * *

The rain fell even heavier even though the clock was pointed at 10 pm. The cold air piercing the skin makes anyone prefer to curl up in a blanket while drinking a glass of tea or hot chocolate. But that does not apply to two people who are in one apartment in the corner of Seoul.

In the only room in that apartment, the weather is inversely proportional to the outside air. The heat that came from the activities of the two people who were there dominated the room. Beat the cold from the air conditioner and the rain outside.

"Hnghh ashhh"

One of the two sighed as the other gently stroked his penis bound with a red ribbon. Position supine on the bed, with hands tied above the head and eyes closed with a tie.

His feet moved restlessly as the taller again kissed and licked his body. Starting from the neck to the chest that has been dotted with bluish red dots. He added red again until there was no room for his white skin to show its beauty.

His lips moved to the top of the chest that had really tightened. Smacked, licked, dipped-no, suctioned, and bitten made the smaller one sigh harder and move more agitated. Satisfied playing with two nipples that are now turning reddish, his lips roam back down further. Stop briefly at the navel, then down again, past the crotch then reach the white thigh.

He licked the entire surface of the thigh until it looked shiny with his saliva. His hands did not stay still, his fingers moved stroking the smaller groin slowly. The filled lips moved again to the wrinkled hole that had been twitching, asking to be touched.

The tongue is brought around in a circle around the pink hole, making it already wet with semen getting even wetter. Two index fingers move into the hole, then pull it in the opposite direction, opening the way for his tongue to enter.

* * *

Satisfied playing Kihyun's hole, now I move again to the perineum, I suck and lick that part, making Kihyun sigh harder. I raised my suction on his testicles, his ass moved back erratically, then his body stiffened, felt his ejaculation dry again.

I can see Kihyun's cock is red-even almost blue, because it is too long to hold sperm that will come out. Not wanting to make him suffer any longer, I spread Kihyun's thighs, then I pointed my large veined cock into his hole. My cock came in completely in one hit.

My hips move quickly, making the small body and the bed underneath move. Kihyun's head looked up with his mouth open, drool dripping from the corner of his lips. I lowered my head, hands resting beside Kihyun's head, I licked the saliva that wet his cheeks, then devoured his lips savagely.

My head moved to the right and left, looking for the right position to taste the tiny lips deeper. Feeling Kihyun began to struggle to breathe, I unwillingly let go of his lips.

* * *

Kihyun's breath rushes, his chest rises and falls quickly, his lips open, scoops up as much air. In his heart he cursed, Son Hyunwoo like going to kill him.

Movement on the lower part of his body accelerated, Kihyun's lips chanted a sigh that made Hyunwoo burn with enthusiasm like a boy scout who was carrying out his first assignment.

One of Hyunwoo's hands moved to untie Kihyun's hands and eyes. Kihyun blinked, trying to adjust his vision to the light from his room's lamp.

Kihyun blushed when he realized Hyunwoo was staring at him with a look of adoration. His messy appearance made Kihyun's cheeks red. Unkempt black hair, wistful eyes, sweat that adorned his face and muscular body gave him a plus.

Hyunwoo's face approached, they kissed again. But this time the kiss wasn't like before, Hyunwoo sipped Kihyun's lips gently, inversely proportional to his hips that moved quickly and roughly. Want to achieve worldly pleasures as fast as possible.

At the moment he felt he would come out soon, Hyunwoo let go of their kiss. His body was straightened up, hands holding Kihyun's waist, movements in and out more faster.

Hyunwoo untied Kihyun's cock, along with his sperm which gushed in the tiny man's hole.

"Anhhhhhh!"

Both were silent, busy neutralizing each other's breath. Hyunwoo pulled out his cock which began to return to its original shape slowly. He lay beside Kihyun, raising a blanket over their naked bodies. His hands hugged the smaller slim waist, while the other one carrying Kihyun's head leaned on his chest.

Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun's forehead, then they went to explore dreams together.

* * *

"Ugh ..."

I woke up when I felt something strange on my nipples. It feels warm and also moist. I opened my eyes lazily, then glanced at my chest. My eyes widened when I knew what was disturbing my sleep.

_Son Hyunwoo was sucking on Kihyun's nipples like a baby who was suckling at his mother._

With annoyance I immediately pulled his hair. Making him release suction on my nipples then screaming in pain.

He looked up at me, then smiled broadly like a fool. I rolled my eyes, too lazy to respond to Hyunwoo's smile. Besides, I'm still upset because he disturbed my sleep. Doesn't he know that my body hurts?

"Good morning Kihyun."

This time he smiled sweetly, which made him look very handsome. And it makes my cheeks turn red. In my heart I grumbled, how could he transform so quickly from a man who looked stupid to be very handsome like that.

"Mo-morning."

I don't know why my voice is getting nervous like that. Really.

Hyunwoo approached, kissed my cheek, then hugged me tightly. My cheeks are getting redder.

"Do you want to be my lover or not?"

My eyes widened - surprised of course. He asked like that like he was discussing the weather forecast. I looked at him, trying to find sincerity in his eyes. After getting it, I immediately nodded.

"Of course I want to!"

Hyunwoo immediately hugged me tighter. He repeatedly said thanks for receiving it. I just smiled while returning his hug.

My smile turned into a grin, it was not in vain I followed him for several days, then pretended to meet him coincidentally at the bus stop. That person will definitely cry in frustration if he knows this.

**Author's Note:**

> actually this is chanbaek fiction in bahasa, but I turned it into showki, because why not? :D kudos and comment are welcome


End file.
